When Draco Came to Me
by darkmagic'r' us
Summary: during the summer after their sixth year, Draco comes to Hermione for help. She agrees and has no idea the good and the bad that would come out of it.
1. he came to me

A/n: new story bitches! Hope you like it.

_I remembered that day. The very day Draco Malfoy came to me, Hermione Granger for help. It was during the summer after our sixth year..._

I sat in my bedroom, sitting at my desk writing to my best friend Harry Potter. It was late, nearly 12 a.m. I finished my letter but kept it on the desk. i yawned. i stood up from the desk and turned to my bed. Before I was able to sit on my bed, I heard tapping on my window. I glanced at the window and saw pebbles hitting against the glass.

I opened my window and looked outside. I saw a familiar face looking up at me. "M-Malfoy?" I said. The figure nodded. "Granger, I need your help" Draco said in a hushed voice. That one sentence made my heart sink. "Why? Why my help?" Draco shook his head, "I can't explain right now. Let me come in."

I narrowed my eyes. He was too suspicious to me. I shook my bushy head. "No. Tell me why you need my help." Draco had a look of plea in his face. "Please Granger. I promise to explain if you let me come in." I wondered what was with his attitude change. I gave in and went downstairs to open the front door.

Draco looked at me as if he had never seen me before. I wore a pink form fitting nightgown and my curly hair was pulled back by two hair pins. "Are you coming in or not" I whispered. Draco looked at me and nodded. He walked into the homey livingroom. "Follow me. Stay quiet" I advised, or more ordered.

Draco nodded and followed me up the stairs to my room. He looked around my room and looked amused at the moving pictures of Harry and Ron. The pictures glared at Draco as he walked deeper into the room. I turned around and met his smirking face. "Now, explain to me. Why do you need my help?" I said.

He backed up onto my lavender colored wall and looked at me. "You want the whole story?" I put on a DUH kind of face and nodded my head. Draco looked away from my face and up to my chandelier. "Ok. Well it started from the end of last year. When Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. Before that, he offered my a position as a Death Eater."

I wasn't surprised at all. I rubbed a spot in the back of my neck and my wrist. When Voldemort attacked, Draco had hit me down. He hit me in the back of my neck and I fell on my wrist. Draco didn't see this gesture. He continued to talk. "But when he offered the position, I had told him I would think about during the mission he had told me to do. And in the end, I said no."

My eyes widened. "Really" I asked, completely surprised. Draco chuckled. "I see you're surprised" he said. "Well DUH" I replied. He continued to laugh. "Well, after I said no, Voldemort was furious. We wanted the whole Malfoy family in his clutches. Which means if my mother goes down, I go down. My father is already dead so it doesn't really matter about him."

I bit my lip at the information. "The main point is, Voldemort will do anything to get his hands on me. So he and the rest of the Death Eaters are after me." I gasped. Draco's smirk was gone. He looked at me. "That's why I need your help. To keep me safe. I can't believe I'm saying this but, Granger, you're my only hope."

I couldn't believe anything. I was so confused. My mind kept debating to either help Draco or not believe him and kick him out my house. But he had caught me in a good mood so I agreed to help him. "Thanks Granger, I owe you one" Draco said, holding out his hand.

I stared at his hand. "Whatever, you're not sleeping on my bed." "Then where do I sleep? The couch?" he asked. I shook my head. I had him follow me out the door and to a room right next to mine. "This used to be my room. I guess you can stay here for a little while. Now, the bathroom across the hall is my parent's. You're gonna have to use the one in my room now. But always knock before entering my room. Got it?"

He nodded his head and sat on the bed with nothing on it but a pillow. I closed the door and leaned on it. "What am I getting myself into" I whispered to myself.

_I had no idea what I was getting myself into. But I also didn't know the great experience that was gonna come to me._


	2. trying the potion

A/n: here's another chappy

disclaimer: u know i don't own shit except my dignity. I don't even think i own that either!

The next day, after my parents went to work, I got Draco out of my old room. "Come on Malfoy" I said. He looked up at me. "What?" "Come on, we're going out for a little bit." He looked confused but obliged. We left my house.

We walked down the street and came up the porch of a small yellow house. I rang the doorbell and a young girl Draco and I's age answered. "Hey 'Mione" said the girl. "Hey Clair. Can me and a friend use your fireplace?" I asked.

The girl by the name of Clair looked back at Draco and smiled. "Sure, come in." I smiled and walked in. Draco followed suit and looked around the house. It was full of moving portraits and very colorful furniture. Clair had amber colored hair and bright blue eyes. By the looks of things, Clair could've passed as a Weasley.

"Where are you guys heading?" Clair asked. I looked up at my friend, "A friend's house." I simply answered. Draco looked at me, "We better not be going to Weasley." I glared at him and pulled him into the fireplace with me. I grabbed some floo powder and said, "The Burrow." Draco and I disappeared in spiraling emerald flames.

The next thing we knew, we were in the living room of the Weasley home. I looked back at Draco and told him to stay in the living room while I went to find at least one of the Weasley family members.

I searched the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley was not there. I walked up the stairs and neither Ron or Ginny were there. I walked back down to the living room to inform Draco that no one was home. But the scene I walked into showed me that I was wrong. I saw Ron, Harry and Ginny in the living room with Draco. Ginny and Harry were sitting on one of the couches cheering on Ron.

I saw Ron beating the living daylights out of Draco. He held Draco in a choke hold and punched his stomach continuously. "Ron!" I yelled. He looked up at me and dropped Draco. Ron came up to me. "You were here with him?" he asked. I ran passed him and nodded. "Yes Ron! Oh my God. Malfoy, are you ok?"

Draco stayed on the ground. He had no energy to say anything. "I came here for help" I said. "I needed to find a way to help keep Malfoy safe." Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would we want to keep Malfoy safe? He attacked you a few months ago! He almost killed Dumbledore!And we wanna keep him safe?"

"Well if you don't want to, then don't. But at this moment, I have to. I may be his only hope." I argued. I put Draco's arm around my neck and put my arm around his waist. I tried to lift him up and even he tried to put up his share. "Here Hermione, let me help" Ginny offered.

Ginny help me get to the fireplace with Draco next to me. "Good luck" she said with a very faint smile. I nodded and departed from the home.

By the time we returned to my house, me parents were home. Which was not good. "What are you gonna tell them" Draco said when he retained some of his breath. "I don't know" I replied. What was I gonna tell my parents?

I opened the front door and the living room was empty. I sighed in relief and tried to have Draco get up the stairs. I got him to my bedroom and I heard my mother's voice. "Hermione, is that you?" I bit my bottom lip. "Yea mum, it's me." Hearing footsteps coming toward me, I panicked. My feet stayed rooted to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked. "I can't move" I said. Then I finally saw my mother. She stared at me to Draco. "Hermione, is there something we need to talk about?" my mother asked. I seemed to have nodded my head. I was able to move again and brought Draco to my room. My mother followed and stood in front of my desk.

"So" she started, "Explain this to me, so I can try to help." I sighed. I began to explain Draco's story to my mother. She was as shocked as I was when I was asked. When I was finished, my mum looked at Draco sympathetically. "You poor thing" she said. Draco looked at his feet. "But who did this to you" my mum asked, talking about the bruises on Draco's face.

"Weasley" Draco muttered. Mum gasped, "Ronald?" I nodded. "Well, I guess he'll be able to stay until you guys go back to school." Draco muttered a 'thanks' under his breath as my mum walked out of my bedroom. "She's nice" Draco said. "I guess" I said. As I said that, Draco smiled. A genuine smile.

"What are you smiling at Malfoy?" I ask. He shakes his head. I leave to go to the bathroom. When I come back, Draco is already asleep. I sigh and close the door.

* * *

A little while after Draco wakes up, he finds me in my old room, over a steaming cauldron. "Granger, what are you doing?" Draco askes me. I look up at him and look back at my cauldron. "I'm trying to find a way to help you" I answered bluntly. Draco came and sat in front of me. "What is it?" he pondered. He was starting to piss me off with the questions. 

"It's a potion to change your appearance for a good amount of time. Much longer than Polyjuice." I said. Draco nodds, "So how am I gonna look like?" I sighed. "I'm not sure Malfoy, now shush." Draco stands up and stalks out the room muttering things under his breath.

Not long later, I come out the room with a plastic cup in my hand. I hand it to Draco. "Here, drink it." I say. Draco glances at the cup, then back at me. "You can't be serious" he says. I nod my head and narrow my eyes. "Just drink the damn potion" I ordered. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. He drank the whole cup in one gulp. Nothing in his appearance changed.

"What a waste of a potion. And my time" Draco said as he walked back into my room. "How could it not work" I ask myself. Then I hear a scream. I dart into my room and no longer see a blond Draco. Looking into my mirror, all pale and horror stricken was a boy with short,curly brown hair and chocolate eyes. He looked at me with wide eyes. He looked just like me only as a boy. He could've passed as my brother!

"What did you do to me Granger!" Draco yelled. "I had no idea you would come out like that" I said giggling. I really didn't know but the sight of Draco looking like that made me laugh. "I'm not going back to Hogwarts looking like a part of your family!" By now, I was on my bed, rolling around, laughing. Draco hit me with a pillow "Dont you dare laugh at me" he said.

But that only made me laugh even harder. He hit me with my pillow again. "Shut up!" I tried to stop laughing so I just took deep breaths. A few giggles got out of my mouth. "Okay, okay" I started. I looked at the brunette Draco. "But you have to admit, you look better with brown hair than blonde" I said.

Draco's mouth fell open. "How. Can. You. Say. That?" he yelled. I started laughing again. "Blonde hair gave me my look!" he continued. As he ranted on about his looks, I stared out the window. It started to get dark. 'Maybe this can work' I thought. Suddenly I saw Draco snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Are you paying attention" he asked irritabley. I sighed and lied back on my bed. I felt Draco kick my leg so I kicked him back. Though I somewhat noticed I missed his leg by a few inches...

I heard him groan in pain and hit the floor. I sat up and looked at him. His hands were in between his legs and his face was pink with pain. "Oh shit" I said. But it wasn't long before I laughed.

Later when it was really late, Draco had already felt better and went to my old room. I changed into my pj's and sat on my bed. Thinking over the possible outcomes of helping Draco creepy. But I was a girl of my word. So I sat back in my bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: review pplzZ! i would love yo hear what u got in ur heads. just keep the flames away.


	3. Harry and Ron Don't Believe Us

A/n: srry i haven't updated this story. But i thought of ideas for it now. So...read...review...u know, the whole routine. 

I looked through my suitcase and checked if I had everything I needed. I even managed to make room for the potions I made for Draco. He was jittery and nervous. "Are you sure this will work Granger?" he had asked for the millionth time. "Yes" I had replied, bored of saying the same thing over and over again. "Is your trunk packed?" I asked him, closing my own trunk. "Uh...yes" he said, retreating to the room he was staying in.

I took this chance to change. I closed the door and locked it. When I unlocked it, Draco was leaning on the railing of the staircase. He looked at me and looked like he had never seen me before. He has given me this look before. And it still creeps me out. I was just wearing a baby blue blouse my mother had bought me, a ruffled denim mini skirt and a pair of black boots. Nothing to stare at really. 'There must be another reason' I thought. "Is there something on my face or something?" I ask.

Draco shakes his head and looks in a different direction. "Hermione, Draco. Come on. We don't wanna be late" I hear my mother call. I nod to myself and looked at Draco. He was still staring at me. "Stop it" I said lightly as I passed him. Draco took hold of his trunk and followed me down the stairs. Not counting today, Draco has been living with me for at least a month and a half. A long month and a half. Draco and I placed our suitcases in the trunk of my mother's car and sat in the backseat. 

My mother sat in the driver's seat and when she started to drive, I noticed Draco started to tense up. I'm sure this was his first traveling by car experience. I giggled a little and he glared at me. By the time we got to the King's Cross Station, Draco tried to get out the car as fast as he could. My mother and I laughed long and hard. I gave my mum a hug and a kiss and waved goodbye. Draco and I got our things and left to enter the station.

"You're such a chicken" I joked as I walked down the station. Draco sucked his teeth and said, "Hey, that was the first time I have ever traveled in that muggle contraption." "That 'muggle contraption' is called a car" I corrected him. "Whatever." Right outside the wall leading to platform 9 3/4, I dug my hand into my trunk and pulled out a cup of the potion.

I gave it to him. "Do I have to?" Draco whined. I gave him a look that was identical to McGonagalls. Draco looked down at the cup and winced. He drank the potion and squeezed his eyes shut. Nothing happened for a minute, but I soon saw the potion taking action. His hair slowly went from straight and blond to brown and curly. He whimpered a little because he knew his hair was the first to change.

His pale skin darkened a little bit, so it seemed to match my skin tone. He opened his eyes and the steely grey had gone chocolate brown. "Oh my fucking god! Change me back!" he cried. I covered his mouth with my hand. "Are you crazy" I asked him violently. I took my hand off his mouth, closed my trunk and went into the platform. Draco followed as he sulked. I took his arm and made him follow me through the crowd. We dropped our things in the baggage car and went to find a compartment.

"Malfoy, we need to make this convincing" I lectured. "Now, with you in this condition, you're gonna be playing my relative or something." Draco winced and looked away. "I don't want to" he whined. "Listen you." I brought my finger to his face. "You came to me Malfoy. Remember that. I can blow you off just as easy." He gulped slightly. I sat back down and looked out the window.

Then, the compartment door opened and Harry and Ron came in. "Hey 'Mione" Harry said. I ignored him. "Who is this?" Ron asked, looking at Draco skeptically. I opened my mouth but before I can say anything, Draco said "I'm her brother." My eyes widened. 'Has he lost his mind?' "I thought you were an only child Hermione" Harry said.

"Ha! She wishes" Draco said, throwing a piece of parchment at my head.

I glared at him and threw the parchment back at him. "Why weren't you in Hogwarts while we were?" Ron asked, still suspicious of the sudden appearance of my 'brother'. Draco shrugged. "I attended a different school and Hermione here finally convinced me, mum and dad to send me here" Draco lied, punching me playfully in the arm.

"So what's your name?" Harry questioned. Draco looked at me nervously. "My name is David." Draco finally answered after a short pause. 'David? Hm...whatever' I thought. Ron and Harry gave each other a look, obviously not convinced. They didn't question Draco any longer. They stayed silent in their seats. They didn't even talk about Quidditch like they always do.

With Draco in the room, there was some total tension. The compartment door opened and Blaise Zabini was there along with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson behind him. "Look" Blaise started, looking around the compartment, "I would never come to you guys but have you seen Draco? We didn't see him board the train and we haven't seen him in any of the compartments. Do you know where he is?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see Draco was struggling to stay in his seat. Trying to control himself from standing up and saying "I'm right here Blaise. Me. Draco Malfoy!" Thankfully, he did manage to stay in control and keep quite. "Why would we know where Malfoy is? Who do you think we are? His secretaries?" Ron snapped. The group of Slytherins glared at Ron and left.

Draco leaned in close to me. For a second I backed away but then realized he was quote unquote my brother. So I leaned to him and listened to what he had to say. "You are so lucky I'm supposed to be your brother. 'Cause if not, I would've socked Weaslebee right then and there." I suppressed a giggle with quite difficulty. Ron looked at us immediately. So fast, I was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"What did say? David?" His eyes were narrow and full of suspicion. "I didn't say anything important Ron. I just said that being in Hogwarts is gonna take time to get used to." Draco covered himself...would nicely be the word? "Err...Dr-I mean David, can I have a word with you? Alone?" I said, looking at Draco with urgency in my eyes.

I guess Draco wasn't as stupid as he looked because he got the message and nodded. We stood up and he opened the compartment door. "We'll be right back" I said to Harry and Ron. They said nothing but a stiff "Uh-Huh". Once I closed the door, Draco and I spoke in whispers until we found an empty compartment.

"OK, so far so good" I said, pacing shortly. "You call that" Draco said, pointing outside the compartment, gesturing toward the other compartment, "So far so good? We practically broke down. You almost said my _real name! _It's obvious that they don't believe us." Draco went on and on about how we weren't going to pull our plan off, how everything will fall apart and how Harry and Ron will find out the truth and tell everyone.

Just to shut him up, I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him lightly. When he wouldn't listen, I shook him harder. Now he was quiet. "Listen" I breathed. "Let's think about this. We'll make sure no one will find out and that our plan _will _work." Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "C'mon Granger" Draco said, disbelievingly. "This won't work." Before he could say more, I interrupted. "You don't know that unless you try it. We just started. Give the plan a chance and you never know. It just might work."

Draco still didn't believe me. I look outside the window of the compartment. I see the station a little. "We should change into our robes" I say. Draco nodds. "Whatever" he says. We leave the compartment and go to the bathrooms to change.

* * *

_Now In Hogwarts..._

Now, Draco is PISSED. Because no one knew him and thought he was a Granger from another school, he had to be sorted. And to his disappointment, he was sorted into Gryffindor. He demanded a resort but alas, he was given no such thing. He sat next to me and across from Harry and Ron. "Why would you wanna resort? What other house would you wanna be in other than the house your sister is in?" Harry asked. Draco looked at me again. "Well...Hermione told me about all the houses and even though I wanted to be in the same house she was in, I still was interested in...Ravenclaw." Draco lied once more.

'Wow. How does he think of these quick cover-ups' I think. I feel Draco take my hand. I'm about to snatch it away but I hear Draco speak. "I may not have gotten into the house I wanted, I'm happy enough to be in the same house as my beloved sister." I look at Draco as is he had six heads. "What the fuck?" I think out loud. My free hand automatically covers my mouth. Draco's hand's embrace around mine tightens painfully. Harry and Ron look at me confused.

"I only said that because I haven't heard D-David speak about me like that in so long. It just came as a surprise" I say, giving a fake giggle. Draco pulls me close to him and whispers, "You said not that long ago that the plan might work, but if you keep reacting to my acting like that, man oh man is this arrangment over." I nod slightly and move away from him. Whendinner is over, we go to the Gryffindor Tower. Draco and I stay close together as we discuss what will happen in the morning.

"OK, I'm going to give you a bottle of the potion. When you wake up, you'll look the way you started. Blond, pale and grey eyed. But as soon as you wake up, you take the potion ASAP." Draco nodds at my instructions. In the common room, I have him wait as I go up to the girls' domitory to fetch the potion. When I return, I find Draco lying on his back on the scarlet and gold couch.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep" I say, poking his leg. But this action only makes him roll over on his side. I put the potion on the table carefully and put my attention back on Draco. I poke him again and he swats my finger away. I smack his arm and he looks up at me with sleepy eyes. "What?" he said groggily. "Here. I want you to take the potion, put it on your bedside table and get some sleep OK?" I instruct. Draco glances at the potion and looks at me again. "You don't tell me what to do."

I grip his ear hard and it makes him sit up. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" he says, clearly in pain. "I am going out of my own way to try and help you Malfoy. _Help YOU!_ Now if you want me to keep helping, I suggest you do as I say. This is all for your own good Malfoy. Remember that." I let go of his ear and stand up. "Now get the potion and get some sleep. Not only to Gryffindors wake up early, we have to be on our toes. Make sure that nothing, I repeat, _nothing _goes wrong."

Draco, who is still rubbing his ear, nodds and stands up slowly. "Good night...David" I said before going up to the dormitory.

"Ruddy bitch" Draco says under his breath. He grabbs the bottle of potion and goes up to the boys' domitory. The boys are still awake. They gathered around Harry and Ron's beds. Draco guessed it was something they did the first night back to Hogwarts or something. "Hey David" Ron called. Draco realized he was talking to him so he looked up at Ron. "You wanna join us?" Seamus asked. Draco shook his head. "Need to get an early start tomorrow. Ya know?"

Seamus nodds his head in understanding. Ron keeps his eyes on Draco for a few more seconds. Draco set the potion bottle on his bedside table like I had said and changed into his pajamas. He lied down in his bed and stared at the ceiling. And at one point he had fallen asleep.

As Draco slept, and the rest of the boys had fallen asleep, Harry and Ron stayed up. "Do you really think David is Hermione's brother" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged. "I'm not so sure. You?" Ron shook his head. "Not one bit. Hermione would've told us would she have not?" "You make a good point" Harry agreed, "But why would Hermione lie to us?" Ron gave a shrug, "I don't know. Do you think that missing Malfoy this year and David connect in some way?"

Harry lied on his back. "Maybe. But we just got here. Let's figure this out as we gradually set through the year, ya know?" Ron nodded. "OK. We'll figure this out some how." "Yea" Harry yawned, "Some how." Then he fell asleep. As did Ron.

A/N: hey guys. review plz. i finally got some ideas in my head for new chapters. aint that great? lol. hope you liked it.


End file.
